


Priorities

by derplolplayer



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Butt Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: During date night, a series of minor events shift Kai'sa's priorities a little bit. Sivir decides to shift them back the best way she can think of.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written these two yet.

_“So a medium cheese pizza with jalapeno and bacon toppings under the name Sivir for pickup?”_

“That’s correct.”

_“Alright, give us about fifteen minutes.”_

“Excellent, thank you.”

_“Alright, bye now.”_

A sigh came from Sivir who leaned her head back and sunk into the large pillow on the bed. She looked right, seeing her purple-haired girlfriend Kai’sa watching her keenly.

“So how long?” She asked.

“Fifteen minutes they said.” Sivir replied. “So I should probably be going now.” She realized.

“Now?” Kai’sa asked disappointingly. “Don’t you think that’s a little early?”

“Trust me, traffic at this time makes getting there and back a chore, even on my bike.” Sivir laughed. “This place is quite popular you know.”

Kai’sa shrugged. “I still don’t know why you didn’t order from Birdios. You get a discount there!”

“Yeah but I want this to be bought with full payment. No discount pizza for my sexy dancer.” Sivir winked.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes with a smile. She gave Sivir a soft kiss on the lips which she gladly welcomed. Sivir leaned back and kissed her, and Kai’sa returned it. The two of them made out a little, but Sivir’s mind shifted back to the priority.

“Alright, no more distractions.” She firmly said. “Gotta go before it’ll take me an extra thirty minutes to get back here.”

Kai’sa laughed, choosing to give a strained pat on the girls backside as Sivir stuck her tongue out. She took the keys for her bike off the dresser, Kai’sa adjusting her seating position on the bed.

“Just be careful!” Kai’sa called out just as Sivir was about to leave. “I don’t want date-night to be spent in the hospital!” She laughed at Sivir’s raised brow. “Kidding; as long as we’re together it’s always perfect.”

Sivir shook her head with a chuckle. “You’ve got a twisted sense of humor Kai’sa. I _love_ that.”

Kai’sa grinned and they both blew a kiss before Sivir left. Kai’sa heard the hasty footsteps down the stairs as she leaned into the pillows. The dancer didn’t stay there for long as she wanted to get things ready, though there wasn’t a huge list.

The dancer browsed through Netflix, seeing which movies she and Sivir could watch with their pizza. She debated whether to go with the cliched romance movies or for action thrillers. Honestly, neither sounded like a good choice to Kai’sa and she was dismayed when nothing suited her taste.

She took out her phone and opened her messages, seeing the top three were Sivir, Akali, and Ahri. Evelynn was in fifth, being below Olaf which struck it odd to Kai’sa sometimes, but the man was like Pentakills teddy bear like she was K/DA’s.

Kai’sa knew Akali was her best option as Ahri and Evelynn had gone to meet with Miss Sarah Fortune to discuss future projects. The rapper was probably in her bedroom too, save for presumably being in a crop top and grey panties. She clicked Akali and started to text.

**Kai’sa:** Hey Akali, I have a favor to ask. Do you know any good movies/shows on Netflix me and Sivir can watch? Having a hard time finding one we’d both like.

To no one’s surprise, Akali immediately texted back.

**Akali:** Hmmmmm, maybe I do, BUT, what’s in it for me?

Kai’sa’s brows wrinkled.

**Kai’sa:** What do you mean?

**Akali:** Well you’re asking for my expert knowledge to find a movie for you and your girlfriend. I’m basically a third wheel now! So I expect something in return >:3

The dancer exasperatedly sighed with an eyeroll.

**Kai’sa:** Okay what can I do to make you share your expert movie knowledge with me, my Cinema Prometheus?

**Akali:** Hehe, play a game of TFT with me.

Kai’sa sighed. She remembered how Akali had dragged her into playing Teamfight Tactics not long ago. It was addictive and fun at first, but Kai’sa quickly lost interest due to the randomness of the game. She frequently heard Akali’s muffled curses through the walls when the rapper would play it. Kai’sa had no idea how she kept going back, but chose to oblige. It’d be mobile at least.

**Kai’sa:** Alright, deal. Now which movie would you recommend we watch?

**Akali:** Demacia Vice.

Her brows rose. Kai’sa had heard of that series, but never quite got into it despite having a cast including one of the more popular celebrity couples Garen and Katarina.

**Kai’sa:** Really? That’s what you suggest?

**Akali:** Hell yeah! You love the celebrities Garen and Katarina right? Well there you go!

Sighing again, Kai’sa had to protest.

**Kai’sa:** Yeah but I want to watch a series that _doesn’t_ revolve around whose starring it. Is the plot or premise at least decent?

**Akali:** Would I ever lie to you Kai’sa?

She didn’t reply immediately and Akali sent a follow-up.

**Akali:** Yeah that’s what I thought. Look, just give it a shot okay? If you don’t like it, then I’ll do my best to not interrupt your quality time with Sivir later on. Deal?

The dancer shrugged. Akali was quite the series/moviegoer. She’d been on countless dates with Kayn with a good portion of them happening either at the movies or at home when it was yucky outside. Choosing to take her word for it, Kai’sa agreed.

**Kai’sa:** Alright, I’ll take your word for it. Thanks Akali 😊

**Akali:** No problem, now play TFT with me >:3

**Kai’sa:** What? Right now?

**Akali:** YES RN!

Kai’sa pinched her noses bridge.

**Kai’sa:** You know Sivir’s going to be back in like fifteen minutes, right?

**Akali:** No but that doesn’t interfere with my request, right?

**Kai’sa:** Yes actually it does

**Akali:** Well too bad! Get on TFT and play wif me.

**Kai’sa:** With*

**Akali:** >:(

Kai’sa was going to protest more, but Akali suddenly began to spam her with short messages that all read **“play”** over and over again. Sighing, Kai’sa slammed her fist against the wall above the beds headboard and the texting came to a stop. With a begrudged exhale, Kai’sa gave her the answer.

**Kai’sa:** Okay, one game, but that’s it.

**Akali:** :D

The dancer opened the game app on her phone, starting up TFT while continuously shaking her head. She joined Akali’s lobby and the matchmaking immediately began. It didn’t take long to find a game luckily and Kai’sa checked the clock as the game loaded.

She tried to pick Caitlyn, but ended up getting Jarvan instead.

…

“Aw dammit!” Kai’sa cursed. “That’s such BS!”

The dancer was currently laying across her bed, her feet in the air as her elbows were propped on the cover, eyes glued to her phone. She’d just lost her third round in a row and was down to fourth place. Akali was in second and the dancer had heard her curses in Japanese occasionally within the house.

_“This is why I hate TFT.”_ She typed in chat; _“It’s all RNG and no skill!”_

_“Nah, you’re just crying because you can’t hit your skill shots and now your fries are too salty with all that salt!”_ A player replied.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes. She remembered another reason why she didn’t play this game anymore. Akali came to Kai’sa’s defence and before long the whole chat was in an uproar of childish debates. Kai’sa considered leaving right there, upon returning to the choice to pick champions… she saw something she’d been aiming for since the first set ended.

She saw Jinx with a built infinity edge in her items. The dancer had been waiting for a duplicate of Jinx to level her up and with the heat in the chat, she seized the champion. The dancer smiled, feeling her enthusiasm return.

“Ah, the joys of RNG.” She ironically said. 

Just then, the door to her bedroom opened with a voice she’d been waiting to hear for a while.

“Honey I’m home!” Sivir said jokingly.

“Hey babe.” Kai’sa replied, not looking at the girl who had a box of pizza and sodas in her hand. Sivir put the pizza down on the nearby table with the drinks, looking at Kai’sa.

“What’re you doing?” She asked.

“Playing TFT with Akali.” Kai’sa replied. “I may just come back and win this.”

Sivir chuckled, looking at Kai’sa’s backside. In the current position, it’s true shape was being displayed greatly. The black leggings the dancer wore only made it look even better and Sivir found herself briefly thinking back to the times she’d fondled with it in bed. It was so pert and soft, really showing the payoff of Kai’sa’s years of dancing and choreography.

But she had to focus. This was their date-night and she’d likely be playing with that rear later in the shower.

“Alright babe, you ready to get started?” Sivir asked.

“Yeah yeah in a minute.” Kai’sa waved down. “I just got bumped up to second place. I might win this.”

Sivir sighed. She didn’t mind when Kai’sa played games when she was around as the dancer rarely did so. But this was their date-night, and it wasn’t like Kai’sa had anything to lose if she just quit.

“Come on, do you really have to finish that game?” Sivir asked rhetorically. “You yourself said it’s terrible because of it’s randomness!”

“Yes but everyone loves a good gamble when they win so I’d rather make the best of it!” Kai’sa swiftly answered. Sivir blinked and gave Kai’sa a disbelieved look. The dancer apologized and Sivir sighed.

She could wait. Kai’sa had different priorities… more important than showing her girlfriend compassion.

_Priorities._

Sivir blinked again as she looked ahead blankly, her mind starting to put a situation together. What was playing out made her loins warm, and as she slowly turned to Kai’sa… it all came together.

Smirking deviously and seeing Kai’sa glued to her phone, Sivir quietly went around the bed. Not that Kai’sa would notice of course.

She stood behind Kai’sa whose feet now lazily hung over the edge of the bed. Sivir wetted her lips when staring at the plump, _plump_ ass of the dancer. She gave a glance to Kai’sa’s hair, then down to her backside.

If she had other priorities… Sivir had some too.

Kai’sa remained oblivious to Sivir’s actions as the pizza girl crouched, her hands rising up with naughty intentions. Despite her focus on the game, Kai’sa registered the feeling of two hands taking hold of her bubbled backside. The girl softly gasped, looking over her shoulder to see Sivir massaging her rear with her tongue licking across her upper lip.

“What’re you doing?” Kai’sa asked, sounding agitated.

“Handling my priorities.” Sivir purred in response. She squeezed the soft cheeks of Kai’sa’s ass, the dancer’s eyes closing as she felt the need to have her ass worshipped overtake her mind.

“Stop it please, I’m about to enter the fourth set.” Kai’sa strained.

Sivir hummed deviously. She knew how much Kai’sa loved this. She gave a playful pat to her right cheek, then a hard spanking to her left. Kai’sa yelped and she shot a glare at Sivir who smirked proudly. Instead of spouting, Kai’sa turned to her game in vain hopes of her determination to show Sivir this wouldn’t work.

How wrong she was.

“You can keep playing your game as long as I’m allowed to play with my favorite toy.” Sivir giggled.

Kai’sa sighed frustratingly, but didn’t squirm when Sivir delved further into playing with her butt. She squeezed it several times before deeming it enough. She’d go deeper now.

Sivir grabbed the brim of Kai’sa’s leggings, pulling them down speedily to reveal the immaculate, spherical surface of the dancer’s rear. A purple, cheeky thong resided in the crack of Kai’sa’s butt. Sivir grabbed the fabric above the curve, letting it snap back into place with a mouth-watering jiggle as Kai’sa’s face reddened. She glared again at Sivir, but it was nowhere close to intimidating. It looked kind of cute given the situation.

With a naughty, lewd look, Sivir’s hair flowed as she planted herself on the soft surface of Kai’sa’s nearly bare ass. The dancer inhaled sharply as her body arched, Sivir’s hands playing with her thighs as she planted sweet kisses on the skin. A peck here and there was nice, but Sivir really upped the ante when she’d give firm, loud spankings to Kai’sa. The flesh jiggled while being painted with her hand-print and Kai’sa tried her best to stay quiet.

Sivir eventually stopped her hits against Kai’sa’s butt, satisfied with the marks over it. She removed her panties, Kai’sa humming with changes in octaves. She could barely focus on her game anymore with Sivir’s persistence, though she had a feeling Sivir was no longer doing this out of playful spite.

With a view of Kai’sa’s glistening slit, Sivir tongued her upper lip once more before burying her face deep in the crevice of her girlfriends ass. She did a deep intake and then tongued the dancers slit.

“SIV!”

Laughing to herself, Sivir repeated the task she was quite familiar with in regards to Kai’sa. She felt her chin stain with sweet juices she’d clean up afterward as she ravenously licked Kai’sa.

At this point Kai’sa had forgotten about what’d led to this in the first place. She dropped her phone on the floor as she started to vocally moan. Sivir’s hands rubbed up and down her sides, making a lusty friction that enhanced Kai’sa’s deeper desires.

“Oh Sivir! Yes! Fuck it feels so good… make me come!” She finally exclaimed.

**Bingo.**

Sivir had been eating Kai’sa out with speed before, but after that moan she’d been hoping to hear, Sivir changed her licks to a more caring speed. She gradually licked Kai’sa’s slit from the bottom to the top, the taste better than the pizza she’d brought in minutes ago.

Kai’sa’s head lulled back as she approached the edge. Her lust spiked as it prepared to go down to her loins. Sivir gave a few loud slaps against Kai’sa’s rear, the flesh jiggling as she gasped. Watching over her shoulder to see Sivir performing the task, Kai’sa finally came.

The dancer felt pleasure rush through her, making her gasp in a silent scream. Sivir’s tongue milked her, and Kai’sa was left trembling and shaking, her face buried in the bed sheets as she lay there with no legwear on.

Sivir cleaned herself up, her shirt having a few traces of Kai’sa’s essence as the dancer lazily looked over the bed. She caught sight of her phone, and upon closer inspection, it read the words **“Victory!”**. A humorless laugh came from her, straining to reach down to grab it, but Sivir got it first and she clicked “ **continue”** before closing the game down. Kai’sa smirked and made a ragged sigh when Sivir crossed her arms, both staring into eachother’s eyes.

“Guess I won twice today…” Kai’sa muttered.

Sivir chuckled. She cupped the girls cheek, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Kai’sa didn’t care if she tasted herself, knowing that it was a very erotic and dirty thing Sivir loved.

“So, you choose something we can watch?” Sivir casually asked.

“I did.” Answered Kai’sa. She pushed herself up on her elbows, chin against her forearm. “But first, there’s something else I must take care of.”

Sivir rolled her eyes, but found Kai’sa lunging toward her. They both fell off the bed with Sivir taking most of the impact. They both laughed from the roughhousing, but Kai’sa was taking control now. Sivir felt Kai’sa’s forearm slip around her scalp with the girl spooning her front into Sivir’s side. She didn’t question it and Sivir watched with excitement as Kai’sa beelined her hand to the clothed waist. She bypassed Sivir’s jeans no problem, quickly finding her target as Sivir’s panties proved no challenge either.

“Think of this as an apology.” Kai’sa smiled.

She kissed Sivir zealously while beginning her rhythm, causing the pizza girl to wince and moan. Kai’sa found that the panties were already wet when she intruded them so it was no problem running her fingers in and out. She added a third finger when Sivir’s chest rose, lines of sweat running down her lovely skin. Kai’sa leaned to her neck, suckling and then sank her teeth in. Sivir squealed from the warm, wet pinch of pain.

“Can you try and keep it down? I certainly did.” Kai’sa joked.

“Shut… u-up.” Sivir muttered.

Kai’sa’s fingers continued dipping inside her. The dancer considered whether she should spice things up further in this “apology”. She could reach under Sivir’s shirt and play with her decently sized chest, or maybe go past her glistening slit and toy with that forbidden area. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d do it and wouldn’t be the last.

Regardless, Kai’sa didn’t do any of that. It could wait until later. Not to mention Sivir was very close from the way she moved her body with the motions of Kaisa’s pumping. Soon enough, Kai’sa didn’t do much pumping as Sivir unwillingly vouched to finish herself. The dancer watched her girlfriend fuck herself on her three fingers, and then, sweet slick covered her fingers.

Sivir would have to be getting clean panties now.

“You know I love it when you do that.” Kai’sa said getting up after cleaning her fingers.

“Do what?” Sivir replied, taking off her jeans and panties shortly after.

“Oh when you just give into your deepest desires… and fuck yourself on my three fingers.” Kai’sa attempted to be seductive. Sivir only scoffed.

“Well I hope you’re not offended.”

“Not at all.” Kai’sa smiled. She tossed Sivir a pair of clean panties and pants. “Maybe we’ll do it again later?”

“Probably.” Sivir answered. She slipped on the clothing, noticing Kai’sa approach her hastily. “What?”

“I’m so sorry about before. Shouldn’t have put that before you.” She apologised.

Sivir grinned. She kissed Kai’sa and kept her hand on her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. If you ask me… this was a great way to start off date night.”

The dancer laughed. She couldn’t disagree with that. They both chose to go to the bathroom to wash up first. However, along the way when passing Akali’s room, the dancer saw the door was open. Being ever-so curious, she peeked in to see the rapper in the same position she was in, save for her facing the door, but her eyes were glued to her phone.

She also noticed that someone was currently resting their face on her decently large rear. Kai’sa’s eyes widened, but Sivir pulled her away before she could get a closer look.

When they were gone, Akali looked up from her phone at the door. She chuckled and glanced back to the person who was still resting their head on her butt.

“It only took them one try. It’s taken you like what, three?” She joked.

Looking up from their position with dishevelled hair and a sarcastic smile, Kayle sighed in defeat and looked to her left.

“I don’t know how you do it Kayn, but she’s persistent.” The vocalist sighed.

A confident chuckled sounded, and out of the dark of the room emerged Kayn. The blonde stepped aside as he took her spot, feasting his eyes on Akali’s backside.

“Watch and learn.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also Kayle, Akali, and Kayn are now poly. You can't change my mind XD


End file.
